elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Toying With The Dead
Background After becoming a member of the Thieves Guild, the player can ask Vekel the Man, the bartender at the Ragged Flagon in Riften, if he has any work that needs doing. He reveals that he has a client with particular tastes in literature that can only be sated with the writings of a madman. Objectives Find all four volumes of Arondil's journals scattered throughout the ice caves of Yngvild east of Dawnstar. Walkthrough The trek through Yngvild's caves and tunnels is very straightforward; the enemies are tough, so a high sneak skill and some smart sniping can carry the day. Yngvild Follow a pretty straightforward path through the ice cave tunnels, dispatching leveled draugr and Yngvild Ghosts as you discover, read, and take each of the first three volumes of Arondil's journals, Once that's accomplished, proceed to the door leading to the next area. Yngvild Throne Room Awaiting you in a large cavernous area just inside are Arondil, his Yngvild Ghost bodyguard, and the final volume of his journal. If you have a high sneak skill, you can steal the soul gem on the pedestal behind Arondil and watch as Arondil's bodyguard kills Arondil (it seems this soul gem is what binds her to his service). If not, just kill the bodyguard and Arondil, loot his body for his key and whatever other loot you care to take, grab the last volume of the journal and the Stone of Barenziah sitting right next to it on the table. Don't forget the Grand Staff of Calming leaning up against the nearby unlocked chest. After you pillage, head off down a tunnel to the east, where you'll find a gate that can be opened by activating a lever on the wall to the right (about ten feet from the gate itself). on the other side of the gate are the bodies of a Nord, a Breton, and a Redgaurd holding nothing of note to steal. Open the iron door with Arondil's Key and head up the spiral staircase to a door back to Yngvild. There you'll find an apprentice-level locked chest, and a secret door through the stone that you open with a lever right next to it; the door opens up on the area in Yngvild near where you found the second journal volume. Return to Vekel in the Ragged Flagon for your reward: Nothing (see Bugs below). Notable items *Arondil's Journal (Parts 1, 2, 3, and 4) *Stone of Barenziah in the Yngvild Throne Room next to the last journal volume on the table. *Skill book (Alteration): Reality and Other Falsehoods *A Grand Staff of Charming in the Yngvild Throne Room leaning against an unlocked chest. Trivia *This quest can be started without being a member of the Thieves Guild, simply by recovering all four volumes from Yngvild without talking to Vekel first. Upon picking up the fourth volume, the miscellaneous objective "Return to Vekel" will be added. Bugs * Upon returning all of Arondil's Journals, Vekel will say, "As promised, here's your payment for bringing them to me. Got it as part of a fair trade from a client." However, there will actually be no reward given at all. **This has been fixed in patch 1.9. * The journal volumes may stay in the inventory, and they can remain in your inventory indefinitely, although in some cases it's possible to sell them after quest completion. ru:Игры с мертвецами (Квест) Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Quests